phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Psion
The powers of the mind are varied and limitless, and the psion learns how to unlock them. Whether he is a shaper or a telepath, an egoist or a nomad, or even a generalist, the psion learns to manifest psionic powers that alter himself and the world around him. Due to the limited powers that any one psion knows, each psion is unique in his capabilities, as his latent abilities are drawn out and shaped into the psionic powers that define the psion. Each psion also gains unique abilities depending on his choice of disciplines: the egoist excels at altering his own physiology, while the nomad learns to manipulate the very fabric of space and time, and the generalist becomes a master of the overall principles of psionics, while sacrificing some of the unique abilities of the other disciplines. Role The psion can fulfill a variety of different roles depending upon the power choices he makes. Generalist psions have the greatest versatility of the different psions, while those of a particular discipline excel at the given focus of their chosen specialization. Regardless of their choice, all psions are masters of the powers of the mind and capable of helping their allies against any danger. Disciplines There are six disciplines of psionics with a seventh being a "generalist." Each discipline represents a certain kind of psionic potential. Whether it is summoning things from the Æther, to moving things through space by nary a thought, and communicating mind to mind, or seeing things from a far. Clairsentience In Phaeselis, no oracle is a seer, but most psions of the Clairsentience disciplines are known as seers. They have honed their mind to see a far off: either through space or time, or both. Connected to Source, the Seer is connected to all things and all events in the Universe -- past, present or future time. Metacreativity Metacreativity is the ability to manifest your desire in absolute real time. These psions, called shapers, are being what they actually are. Gods in a real, absolute sense. They send out vibrations in great magnitude that they can seemly create things out of thin air. Although they are actually pulling the object from the æther, giving it's energetic form physical dimension. Psychokinesis Psychokinesis is the raw ability to move matter and energy through space without the power of muscle or machine. They can also mentally convert matter into energy, and visa versa. Kineticists can attack with devastating blasts of energy. Unlike other psions, when a kineticist selects any power that specifies the character must select from cold, electricity, fire, or sonic damage, he gains the option to choose the type of damage at the time the power is manifested. Psychometabolism A psion who specializes in psychometabolism is known as an egoist. This discipline consists of powers that alter the psion’s psychobiology, or that of creatures near him. An egoist can both heal and transform himself into a fearsome fighter. Also see Epigenetics. Psychoportation A psion who relies on psychoportation powers is known as a nomad. Nomads can wield powers that propel or displace objects in space or time. Telepathy A psion who chooses the discipline of telepathy is known as a telepath. He is the master of powers that allow mental contact, communication, and control of other sentient creatures. A telepath can deceive or destroy the minds of his enemies with ease. Archetypes *Bombardier *Dual Disciple *Mindwright Category:Classes Category:Psionic Category:Psion